Unknown Soldier
by DarnedNoob
Summary: An unknown soldier reflects on a war that had changed his life. For CrapPishh's Fanfiction Challenge.


DarnedNoob once again. I kinda got enough inspiration to go emo for once, and so here's my entry for CrapPishh's Challenge. Yes, you heard me right, emo. I'm hoping I'll do this one right.

I'm also kinda more used to using third person, so sorry if this feels awkward.

BTW the title was taken from a song from Breaking Benjamin, also named Unknown Soldier.

_

* * *

_

Adaptation. That was the key.

I had to tell myself that over and over again. I tried to smile, relax those face muscles a little, but the frown and the occasional smirk stayed on, an irremovable stain caused by the war I had become involved in.

New Year. New beginnings. Sure, it's a new beginning now. Of all the days I had chosen to reflect, I had chosen a day of new beginnings. How ironic.

I tried to think back to when I first joined the army. I wanted a change. I wanted to experience something new. I thought I could handle the world. _All just a load of crap. A load of stupid crap._

I met a few guys there, bonded with them over some coffee. Their names I had long forgotten. It didn't matter too much now, with the war.

Ah yes, the war. The war that changed my life.

At first, it was not too obvious. A few stray arrows, some misaimed Magic Claws. Some guy practicing Arrow Rain in the city, another guy accidentally casting an Explosion.

Slowly, parties of six came into varying cities, terrorizing the citizens. The crimson red of blood was splattered on the tents of Perion; the stench of murder filled the Kerning air. Something just _needed_ to be done.

No one really knew who the invaders were. Ossyrian? New Leafer? Victorian? All we, the protectors of our homeland, knew was that they would destroy, and do so ruthlessly.

And so we fought back. We fought, hard. I saw my comrades, excellent friends; I saw them fall, one by one, into the hands of our enemies. I saw, but I was helpless. All I could do was survive, and hope against hope I would be able to avenge them someday. Someday.

The pain of losing a person who had matured with you, been through thick and thin with you, the pain is unbearable. The pain; the emptiness. It _is _true that adaptation is the key to success. In a world of war, one must be willing to let go, to leave and sever ties with your friends.

As the war continued, the cities of Victoria fell, one by one. The forests of Ellinia were no more; the submarine of Nautilus Port wrecked; the buildings of Kerning collapsed.

I tried to imagine how the Four Wise Men of Victoria were feeling now. To watch the very island you have built fall into the hands of people who laughed in your face while they stole your hard work from you.

I thought back to my brave comrades, daring soldiers, soldiers who had sacrificed their lives for the land they believed in. They left without a last word, without a chance to fulfill their dreams of wealth, of power, of glory, of fame. They died unknown to the world, a death they did _not _deserve.

I looked at my arm to find a few drops of water on the back of my hand. Was it raining? I turned my head upwards, but despite the gloomy sky, there wasn't the slightest drizzle.

Unconsciously, my hand moved to my face, in time to wipe away a tear from my cheek. Was I crying? I, a battle-hardened soldier of Victoria. I was _not _crying.

Wiping my eyes dry, I looked forward, outward, to the wreck of an island Victoria had become. There was still the smoke of fires that burned for months, destroying the homes of my people. Was this all that was left of what had seen me through my life? My homeland?

Right in front of me, towns and cities lost themselves to enemy hands. They were helpless; the opposition was too strong, too organized as a force. Nothing could be done.

Wait a moment. My fingers, rough from the battles, touched the hilt of my sword. There was something I could still do. As long as I am given the chance, I _shall_ fight back.

Just then, there was a shout, a war cry, far left of me. Another town of Perion was being raided. The townspeople were screaming; houses were set on fire, just as before; just as usual.

There was something I could still do for my homeland. And as long as I am given the chance, I _will _do so.

_This is for my friends, warriors and fighters of Victoria, my family, my land. This, is for myself._

I drew my sword, charging forward. The enemy must have been shocked. Here I was, a single person, against an army of trained soldiers.

Taking advantage of that, I cut down a few opponents, before an arrow knocked me down. The next thing I knew, a sword had broken through the chainmail I always wore, stabbing through below my heart.

Using the last reserves of my energy, I thrust my own sword forward, stabbing through the throat of the warrior in front of me. As my sight faded away, I noticed that the man I had killed was the very commander who had executed my friends.

Content with this knowledge, my eyes closed, face stuck in an eternal smile, a smile of one who had fulfilled his goal.

* * *

Done. Do tell me if certain portions sucked. Emotional pieces are not exactly what I'm best at.


End file.
